A・Ro・Ma・A・Mo・Re
is the first ending song of Elemental Pretty Cure!. The song will be performed by voice actress unit SphereRevealed on the online website.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sphere_(Japanese_band) and will have its debut in episode 01. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romanization= Kumo koete no yō ni yumemitai chō-me-ippai (Waratte) Kimi no kagayake me naru Sora no kokoro dokidoki imasu aisuru Wakuwaku ikuyō! Ōruraito! Sekai ga kurukuru pinku no hāto shita no tokimeki Ai no kaori mahō no yō ni kimi kagayake Doremifu~a aroma Kagayaku nijiiro tsuyoi na otomegokoro Purikyua wa mugen no Soratido amōre Taiyō supēsu ongaku ra-ra bi no koe Ōruraito! Nani o negau no? Go wa 'ai suru' wakatteru Wakatteru? |-|Japanese= 雲越えてのように 夢みたい 超めいっぱい (笑って) 君のかがやけ 目なる 空のこころ どきどきいます 愛する わくわく 行くよう！ Allright! 世界がくるくる ピンクのハート 下のときめき 愛のかおり 魔法のように 君かがやけ ど・れ・み・ふぁ あ・ろ・ま かがやく虹いろ つよいな 乙女こころ プリキュアはむげんの そ・ら・ティ・ド・ア・モー・レ 太陽 スペース おんがく らら 美のこえ Allright! 何を願うの？ 語は「愛するよ」わかった わかってる？ |-|Translation= Overwhelming, like dreaming on beyond the clouds (Laughing) Your sparkling eyes The sky's hearts starts pounding, I love you This is exciting, let's go! Allright! The world spins under the throbbing pink heart The scent of love is like your sparkling magic Do Re Mi Fa A Ro Ma The shining rainbow, a young girl's heart is strong Pretty Cure is invincible So La Ti Do A Mo Re The sun and space music, lala beautiful voice Allright! What do you wish for? I understand the "Love You" Do you understand it? Full Size Version |-|Romanization= Kumo koete no yō ni yumemitai chō-me-ippai (Waratte) Kimi no kagayake me naru Sora no kokoro dokidoki imasu aisuru Wakuwaku ikuyō! Ōruraito! Sekai ga kurukuru pinku no hāto shita no tokimeki Ai no kaori mahō no yō ni kimi kagayake Doremifu~a aroma Kagayaku nijiiro tsuyoi na otomegokoro Purikyua wa mugen no Soratido amōre Taiyō supēsu ongaku ra-ra bi no koe Ōruraito! Nani o negau no? Go wa 'ai suru' wakatteru Wakatteru? Sanin wa purikyua Sutekina atarashī hi no hajimeru Tori no uta ki koeteru Ashita wa ima no (Suki) Oide, Hikari no inochi oide Furai hai Sekai ga kurukuru sorairo no daiya shita no giragira Koishiteru kimi kagayake purizumu no ōra Furai hai Kimi no sekai e no ikimasu Ima no, matte ne Sa nin wa eremento no purikyua Matte ne? Ōruraito Gekkō koete sekai ga… Sekai ga kurukuru sorairo no daiya shita no giragira Ōruraito! Sekai ga kurukuru pinku no hāto shita no tokimeki Ai no kaori mahō no yō ni kimi kagayake Doremifu~a aroma Kagayaku nijiiro tsuyoi na otomegokoro Purikyua wa mugen no Soratido amōre Taiyō supēsu ongaku ra-ra bi no koe Sanin wa purikyua Ōruraito! Nani o negau no? Go wa 'ai suru' wakatteru Wakatteru? |-|Japanese= 雲越えてのように 夢みたい 超めいっぱい (笑って) 君のかがやけ 目なる 空のこころ どきどきいます 愛する わくわく 行くよう！ Allright! 世界がくるくる ピンクのハート 下のときめき 愛のかおり 魔法のように 君かがやけ ど・れ・み・ふぁ あ・ろ・ま かがやく虹いろ つよいな 乙女こころ プリキュアはむげんの そ・ら・ティ・ド・ア・モー・レ 太陽 スペース おんがく らら 美のこえ Allright! 何を願うの？ 語は「愛するよ」わかった わかってる？ さにんはプリキュア 素敵な 新しい日 の始める 鳥のうた 木こえてる あしたは今の (好き) おいで、ひかりの命 おいで Fly High 世界がくるくる 空色のダイヤ 下のぎらぎら 恋してる 君かがやけ プリズムのオーラ フライハイ 君の世界へのいきます 今の、待ってね さにんは エレメントの プリキュア 待ってね？ オールライト 月光超えて 世界が… 世界がくるくる 空色のダイヤ 下のぎらぎら Allright! 世界がくるくる ピンクのハート 下のときめき 愛のかおり 魔法のように 君かがやけ ど・れ・み・ふぁ あ・ろ・ま かがやく虹いろ つよいな 乙女こころ プリキュアはむげんの そ・ら・ティ・ド・ア・モー・レ 太陽 スペース おんがく らら 美のこえ Allright! 何を願うの？ 語は「愛するよ」わかった わかってる？ さにんはプリキュア Allright! 何を願うの？ 語は「愛するよ」わかった わかってる？ |-|Translation= Overwhelming, like dreaming on beyond the clouds (Laughing) Your sparkling eyes The sky's hearts starts pounding, I love you This is exciting, let's go! Allright! The world spins under the throbbing pink heart The scent of love is like your sparkling magic Do Re Mi Fa A Ro Ma The shining rainbow, a young girl's heart is strong Pretty Cure is invincible So La Ti Do A Mo Re The sun and space music, lala beautiful voice Allright! What do you wish for? I understand the "Love You" Do you understand it? The three of us are Pretty Cure A lovely new day starts The birds' songs are coming from the trees Tomorrow is right now (Love) Come here, life of the light come Fly High The world spins under the glittering skyblue diamond I'm in love with your prismatic aura Fly High We are coming to your world But for now, please wait for us The three of us are the elemental Pretty Cure Wait for us, okay? Alright The world is... The world spins under the glittering skyblue diamond The three of us are Pretty Cure Allright! What do you wish for? I understand the "Love You" Do you understand it? Synopsis Trivia *A・Ro・Ma・A・Mo・Re is the first ending song since Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure from Go! Princess Pretty Cure to not be sung by the main characters' voice actresses. *A・Ro・Ma・A・Mo・Re is the second ending where the songtress' sing "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti". The first was Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! from Suite Pretty Cure♪. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySongs Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Category:Elemental Pretty Cure! Songs Category:Ending Themes